Trapped!
by Dark-Reader-Dude
Summary: AU. The fairy kingdom and the human kingdom lived in an uneasy alliance, but with the king dead and the people already suspicious of fairies, they have began to disappear. Fairies are banned from towns all together. To Naruto, this means nothing. He's never even met a fairy. It's not until he find a mysterious glass bottle in the river does his life take a turn for the strange.


A/N: New story. Let's see how long I can keep this one going. This is an AU, and the king mentioned is my own character, while the characters of the Naruto universe are not.

Preface:

**THUD!**

**THUD!**

**THUD!**

The heavy blows of the hammer drove the wooden post further into the earth. The guard wiped the sweat off his glistening brow and raised the hammer again. Soon the post was able to support itself and the tired man took a step back to admire his handiwork. The post supported a broad sign with heavy black print that's message could be read while passing. It's message was clear, "**NO FAE-FOLK". ** For those who couldn't read, the fae-folk emblem was crossed out in heavy red paint. The green tree contrasted against the red, a striking difference.

Fae-folk and humans had lived in an uneasy alliance for decades within the forest-bound kingdom. Humans distrusted the various fae, from the willowy elves to the impish pixies. Their supernatural abilities made people uncomfortable, townsfolks would avert their eyes from the gossamer thin wings of the fairies as they went about their business, ushering their children behind them and speaking in dark murmurs of the unnatural beings who 'plagued' there little towns. Of course these thoughts were only ever whispered between close grouped huddles in the taverns, or between neighbours as they discussed the coming and goings of the village over a cup of tea. Up until recently the late King Archibold IV was an avid believer that fairies and humans could prosper through working together, a view not held by everyone in the kingdom. But with the Human king and the fairy council in agreement, tongues were held and lives moved on.

It wasn't uncommon to find radicle thinkers spewing hateful speeches in taverns when they had consumed just a little too much to drink.

"_He's weak! He needs those damn fairies to rule this kingdom. Bet he's bedding them, that's why he keeps them around. Dirty freak!"_

Statements like this were often met by uncomfortable laughs and nervous, fleeting looks around the premises for any guards. They'd never laugh at the king, oh no, not them! No matter how much they might harbour the same views as the drunken fool in the corner.

"_Down with the Fairy-fucker!_"

There was some truth in this outburst, as the late king did keep fairies under his employment in the castle. Rumour had it that the head of knights guard was a fairy, but under all that armour who could tell. There was a fairy in the kitchen who could enchant the food to bring a sense of wellbeing to those ate it. There was an elven girl who would sit by the throne while the king held court, because she could sense when people were lying. It was believed this was why the king prospered, with the help of the fae under his employment.

It's really no surprise really that others in the kingdom grew jealous.

The change was slow, subtle. It started with less fairies at the market place, a welcome change for the venders. Next there was less fairies in the streets, and the ones that did walk along it walked with nervous glances and brisk pace. Wings unfurled defensively at every corner. The spell of the blacksmiths workshop seemed to permeate the air in the normally quite villages. The number of fairies seen in the town dwindled till seeing one at all became an experience. The people became bolder in their distaste of the fairies, made bold by a lack of repercussions from the guards.

_"I never liked them"_

_"So suspicious "_

_"The only good fairy is a dead fairy_"

When the king was found murdered in his bed, the captain of the guard was blamed and executed. Was that right? Probably not. Did is satisfy the townsfolk? Yes.

Distrust for fairies skyrocketed, people turned their nose up at even the mention of the race. Merchants no longer sold fairy-made products. When the kings successor took the throne, the kings nephew, his total ban of fairies was welcomed by the majority. Now fairies were no longer allowed to enter towns or villages, or use kingdom roads.

The Guard made a sound of approval, and cast a withering glance at the rest of the signs left in his cart. It was going to be a long day.

A/N: Reviews and Criticism are always welcome. The characters we know and love will be coming up next.


End file.
